1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved tethered cover for a motor vehicle panel opening for an air bag inflator system. More particularly, the tethered cover is especially strong to avoid fracturing or breakage during air bag deployment and the unique tether attachment arrangement permits a loop to be pre-stitched into an end portion of a belt-like tether strap so that the loop may be slipped over a tether attachment rod which is sandwiched between an inner structural substrate of metal and an outer panel surface supporting substrate which can be fabricated of a dissimilar metal if desired. One or more attachment rods are provided along opposite edges of the cover with portions thereof sandwiched between the inner and outer substrates and other portions are exposed through openings provided in the inner substrate for holding engagement with spring-type fasteners mounted on a vehicle panel located along the edges of a panel opening for holding the cover in a covering or closed position until air bag inflation occurs.
2. Background of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,894 to Muller et al. discloses a steering wheel having a built-in air cushion employing a strong hinge between a cover and a dish containing the air bag so that on inflation, the cover is pushed away but not completely liberated from attachment to the steering wheel.
The Wulf et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,250, discloses an automatically inflatable gas cushion for the protection of passengers in vehicles employing a cover which is opened upon inflation of the air bag or gas cushion and which is retained by a flexible band so that the cover is restrained after opening.
The DiSalvo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,833, discloses a closure for an air bag deployment opening wherein an integral aluminum hinge flange on the closure is bolted to the frame of the vehicle permitting pivotal opening movement of the closure.
The Hirabayashi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,471, discloses an arrangement of an air bag device in a motor vehicle wherein angular pivotal movement of a door over the air bag is restricted by a strap to limit the angular degree of opening when the air bag is inflated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,653 to Parker discloses a self-skinned foam closure element for an inflatable restraint door assembly having a combination hinge and tether for restraining travel of the closure element during air bag deployment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,217 to Shiracki discloses a cover for an air bag unit having "Nylon" yarn bands molded in place and wrapped around a retaining band of resin provided on the air bag enclosure or housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,919 to Sakakida et al. discloses an air bag system for a vehicle having a pair of doors or lids which pivotally open in opposite direction and which are restrained by belt members so that the lids pivot about transverse axes and open smoothly upon air bag deployment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,776 to Sakakida et al. discloses an air bag installation having curved air bag cover lids which are reliably opened by rotation about a center point so as not to restrict the inflation of the air bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,967 to Batchelder et al. discloses an instrument panel having an invisible air bag deployment door with weakened sections formed therein but hidden from view for facilitating fracture of the door along predetermined lines for opening movement during air bag deployment.
The Combs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,221, discloses an air bag door having plural substrates on the inside which normally retain the door in a closed position and at least one of which is notched or provided with a hidden tear seam to facilitate fracture for opening of the door.
The Catron et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,421, discloses an air bag cover door retainer having bifurcated engagement flanges on the door normally retaining the door in a closed position and releasable to permit door opening during air bag deployment.
The Fujiwara et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,739, discloses an air bag cover opening mechanism for a motor vehicle including a sheer pin which is severed upon opening pressure exerted on the inside of the door by the deploying air bag.
The Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,177, discloses a releasable latch for an air bag deployment door which is activated by air bag deployment to permit the door to open.
Faigle et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,191, discloses a tethered air bag cover system wherein the cover is retained after opening attached to the air bag itself.
European Patent Application No. EPO 0415 362 A2 discloses an air bag supporting system having two fly-away covers restrained by loose flexible straps.
German Patent No. DE 38 43 686 A1 discloses an air bag cover for a car which is retained in one piece in relation to the dashboard of the automobile by a retaining hinge element.